


i thread the stars for you

by sunny_umbrella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 250 word challenge, Drabble, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Still Fluffy, W O W, ao3 says it's 255 but wordcounter.net says 250, it's so short, oh well, so this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi has never been one for romance, sweet nothings, useless ornaments declaring affection.</p><p>(aka a really short fic about a really cute couple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thread the stars for you

**Author's Note:**

> so. my creative writing teacher is literally the best person ever, because we had the 250 word prompt and i handed this in and he didn't so much as blink at the blatant homos. what an amazing guy.

Sawamura Daichi has never been one for romance, sweet nothings, useless ornaments declaring affection. But when he looks back, through his memories, he can’t help but feel like the red string of fate had wrapped around them from the very beginning.

 

The beginning was silver hair, cut short and tidy, brown eyes. A warm smile. A conversation during high school sports tryouts had led to another when they both made it onto the volleyball team. And after practice or a match, they’d walk home together, talking about everything and nothing all at once. On one of those days, he realizes that the silver hair and brown eyes mean more than just a familiar face in a new school.

 

He’s not sure what is is--infatuation? Platonic love? The internet says he has a combination of the two, but if self-diagnosis wasn’t the answer for physical illnesses, he’s doubtful that it’s accurate.

 

Either way, he knows he doesn’t have the courage to confess to his crush--but around said crush, such limitations seem to dissipate with ease.

 

He’s not sure why he blurts it out when he does. _Maybe it was the night air, the stars dancing above them._

 

He takes a deep breath. “You know, I think I’m--I mean,” he feels himself fumbling the words, nervousness getting the better hold of him, the calmness. “For awhile--so I’ve been--I mean--”

 

He’s silenced with the smile, the one that melts his hopeless heart. “I know,” the other boy whispers. “I love you, too.”

  
 _end._

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this ship was fun to write too. daichi and suga are practically married by this point, and they have such an easygoing relationship that they're completely at ease with each other.  
> writing with a word limit is so weird...it feels about five hundred words too short. >.>


End file.
